


[Podfic of] i'll never hear the sound of someone calling me home

by knight_tracer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Laura gets turned into a vampire. It's a good thing she'll have forever to come to terms with it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] i'll never hear the sound of someone calling me home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i'll never hear the sound of someone calling me home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770136) by [Care](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Care/pseuds/Care). 



Podfic Length: 39:32  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/i'll%20never%20hear%20the%20sound%20of%20someone%20calling%20me%20home.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/i'll%20never%20hear%20the%20sound%20of%20someone%20calling%20me%20home.m4b)


End file.
